<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot lemon tea by wamomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618381">hot lemon tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo'>wamomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Morning Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning fucks are always fast between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh &amp; Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot lemon tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/gifts">Allie (Allie_Mcclure)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No plot, just plain old fucking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning,” he whispers ruggedly, lips against hers.</p>
<p>She replies with a breathy ‘morning’, pulling apart from him slightly only to give a quick lick to his lips.</p>
<p>“You feel better?” He asks and she simply nods, kissing and pulling closer to him</p>
<p>She can feel his morning wood against her pelvis, she licks his mouth again, this time slower.</p>
<p>Her body feels warm against him, and for a minute he stops and pulls away from her, placing his palm on her forehead and looking at her flushed face. She had been sick for a couple of days.</p>
<p>He worries too much, she thinks as she pulls his hand off her forehead, interwinding their fingers. </p>
<p>As she begins exploring his face with her lips, he can feel her breathing tickling his face; her lips slide to his cheeks, under his eyes, his jawline, his neck, his collar. He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh, his free hand making his way down her back, he squeezes her ass and lets out a low moan, his cock is aching for her so he takes her panty and pulls it up, giving her a hard wedge. </p>
<p>She licks the little web between his thumb and index finger and when he groans she does it again, more deliberate this time, each little tender hollow of skin between each finger and the next victim to her probing tongue.</p>
<p>Anna starts rocking her hips forward, desperate to feel him against her, she knows she’s dripping and the thought of it makes her hornier.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, please?” She whimpers and Yoh feels his dick get harder.</p>
<p>“Fuck”, he thinks, she looks beautiful, eye lids half open, mouth dripping saliva. He smiles and sticks one finger in her mouth, he does it again and adds another, making her gag this time, his member twitches and he starts pulling Anna’s shirt up with open palms, making sure to press his hands as hard against her breasts as he can, which earns him a long groan.</p>
<p>“Now,” she says and it sounds more like a beg than a command.</p>
<p>He shakes his head, takes Anna’s hands, and guides them to his boxer. It’s not often you hear Anna beg for something and he wants to savour the moment a little longer. She smiles at him defiantly and forces her hand out of Yoh’s grip, she sticks them right inside her mouth and pulls them deep within, making herself gag. She spits on it and takes a hold of Yoh’s dick firmly. </p>
<p>“Now,” she says again, and he knows she’s impatient. So is he. </p>
<p>She loops her leg around his waist and gets on top of him, she starts putting his tip in her, moving her hips back and forward almost like she wants to grind against it, pushing it hard against her clit, she closes her eyes and lets out a moan.</p>
<p>Morning fucks are always fast between them, she likes cumming while she’s still sleepy and he loves it when it’s sloppy and wet.</p>
<p>She lets herself emit a growl through her clenched teeth as she starts riding Yoh. She can feel the wave not far behind, beginning to shudder upward from her cunt and ass to radiate through her like a lightning strike, burning hard in her chest. </p>
<p>He feels her inner walls contract against his cock and as she comes he grabs her by the neck, and lets himself fill her up as loudly as he can.</p>
<p>As she’s laying on top of him, her head fitting the crook of his neck she lets herself smile at the silly thought that it’s not just the crook of his neck that fit so well with her head, they fit perfectly together in every other possible way as well.</p>
<p>“Should I make some tea?” He breaks the silence, still panting slightly and Anna can’t help but think how nice it would feel to have his warm tongue against hers with a faint taste of lemon and honey. </p>
<p>Anna nods and smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would really appreciate any feedback. Once again, thank you for reading, y'all cute asf.</p>
<p>Special thanks to Fruity for beta reading this, couldn't have done it without you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>